Cerezas
by GirlintheArmor
Summary: UA. One-Shot. En el Londres de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy quieren comprar cerezas. Esta historia participa en el DramioneFest2016 del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" de Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia participa en el DramioneFest2016 del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" en Facebook; el tema seleccionado es el número 9: una realidad alternativa en donde no son magos y se conocen en la estación Kings Cross._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son mencionados con fines de entretención._

 _Sin más preámbulo, espero les guste la historia c:_

* * *

 _Londres, 1941._

Era viernes por la tarde y él solo quería llegar a casa.

El habitual, largo y tedioso viaje en tren de dos horas se había retrasado al menos tres más de lo normal, debido a los incesantes bombardeos alemanes alrededor de la metrópolis y a la nieve acumulada en las vías debido a la reciente nevada, sin contar que estaba anocheciendo y debían ir a oscuras en el tren para que no los detectaran desde el aire.

Por fin había obtenido un fin de semana libre, luego de meses de servicio, y había decidido sorprender a su madre en su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Perder a su marido en servicio y tener a un hijo perteneciente a la RAF*, que llevaba a la muerte como pasajero cada vez que surcaba los cielos, había hecho mella en el carácter y los nervios de Narcissa Malfoy. O al menos eso era lo que Draco pensaba.

"¿Seguro que no le provocarás un infarto a tu pobre madre?" preguntó su compañero de vagón – y mejor amigo – mientras doblaba el periódico que al fin había terminado de leer.

"Si así fuera Zabinni" respondió Draco, mientras volvía la vista al moreno "podría estar en paz y dejaría de pesarme la conciencia cada vez que despego"

Su padre estaba de guardia otra vez. Lo que significaba que estaría en el techo de la estación, observando el gris cielo de Londres en busca de aviones alemanes y en caso de que ocurriese un bombardeo, sería potencialmente el primero en morir.

Y es que en plena guerra escaseaban los bomberos disponibles debido a la gran cantidad de emergencias, por lo que habían tenido que armar un equipo improvisado en la estación para poder evacuarla y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles en caso de un bombardeo. Y aunque estaba orgullosa del que él fuese el hombre con el record más alto de evacuación de la enorme estación de Kings Cross, ya no le quedaban más uñas para morderse.

Odiaba ese mal hábito suyo – que solo había crecido producto de la guerra – pero al menos Hermione se consolaba con que, a diferencia de las chicas que vendían los boletos del tren, ella trabajaba en las oficinas del centro de mecanografía aledañas a la estación y, por lo tanto, que sus uñas estuviesen perfectas no eran de vital importancia.

"Mione, ¿vienes?" Ginny exclamó emocionada "Padma ha telefoneado a Parvati desde la estación, que le ha dicho a Lavender, que le ha dicho a Luna, que me ha dicho a mí, que el chico del puesto de frutas en el andén del tren subterráneo ha traído cerezas"

"¿Cerezas?" Hermione dejó de teclear de sopetón y le dedicó toda su atención a la pelirroja ante la mención de su fruta favorita.

"Sí, cerezas" dijo ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "se lo mucho que te gustan, por eso he venido a decírtelo"

La castaña se paró de un salto y arrastró a Ginny a las afueras de la oficina, murmurando por lo bajo que debía llegar antes de que se acabaran.

"Tu adelántate" dijo Ginny "me he olvidado el dinero"

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación y las puertas se abrieron, la gente corrió a los andenes del tren subterráneo con la intención de llegar pronto a casa. Blaise dijo a Draco que iba a fumarse un cigarrillo y que luego lo alcanzaba, pero que, si el tren llegaba, no esperara por él; por lo cual el rubio echó a andar tranquilamente a la entrada al subterráneo, con su mente divagando muy lejos hasta que se chocó con una castaña y por poco la hace caer de bruces.

"Pero qué…"

"Mis disculpas señorita" dijo el ojigris, quitándose la gorra y haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada "pero esto no habría ocurrido si no estuviera obstaculizando el paso"

"Ya, ¿y me quiere decir dónde me paro, capitán, si aquí termina la fila para las cerezas?" dijo Hermione con los brazos en jarras.

"¿Cerezas?" preguntó Draco confundido.

"Si, cerezas" bufó la castaña "el chico del puesto de frutas ha traído cerezas"

Acto seguido Draco se puso tras Hermione en la fila. Quizás sería agradable para su madre unas cuantas cerezas, dado que pequeños placeres como lo eran la pequeña fruta roja, escaseaban con el estricto racionamiento impuesto por el gobierno para reducir gastos.

"¿Cree que la guerra acabará pronto capitán…?" preguntó Hermione.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" respondió él "espero que así sea señorita…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger" dijo ella imitándole.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar al comienzo de la fila, solo quedaba una porción de cerezas. Ambos se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tómelas usted" dijeron.

"Tómelas usted" dijo Draco "sería muy poco gentil de mi parte si no dejo que se las lleve"

"No, por favor, llévelas usted" respondió Hermione "con tanta emoción me he olvidado una bolsa para ponerlas y no tengo como llevarlas"

Draco sacó una bolsa pequeña de uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro y pagó por la porción de cerezas. Hermione se volteó para irse hasta que una mano la detuvo al tomarla por la muñeca.

"Tómelas" dijo Draco tendiéndole la pequeña bolsa.

"No puedo aceptarlas" dijo la castaña "seguramente usted las lleva para alguien importante"

"Pues usted estaba más emocionada que yo por las cerezas, así que insisto en que las tome" dijo el rubio "a mi madre no le importará"

"Y yo insisto en que no puedo aceptarlas capitán Malfoy" respondió Hermione "sobre todo si las lleva de regalo para su madre"

"No me ha visto en meses y esta es una visita sorpresa señorita Granger" confesó Draco "no va a importarle un detalle tan nimio como las cerezas, así que por favor tómelas"

"Déjeme al menos pagarle por ellas" dijo Hermione, metiendo su mano al bolsillo para sacar unas cuantas libras, pero Draco la detuvo.

"No hace falta" dijo él "tómelo como un acto de buena fe, que en estos tiempos son escasos"

"Pues se lo agradezco" dijo ella "pero…"

"Nada de peros" dijo cortante el ojigris "acéptelas y punto"

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar ante la orden, pero al recibir una mirada tan dura por parte del capitán optó por quedarse callada. Lo acompañó en el andén hasta que el silencio se volvió demasiado incómodo para soportarlo. Para su suerte, el tren apareció en el andén unos cuantos segundos después.

"Señorita Granger" dijo el ojigris.

"¿Capitán?" preguntó Hermione.

"Nada, olvídelo" dijo Draco "que tenga buena tarde señorita Granger"

"Que tenga un buen regreso a casa capitán Malfoy" respondió Hermione.

Cuando Draco volvió el domingo por la mañana a la estación a tomar el tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo seguía pensando en Hermione Granger, por lo que decidió preguntar por ella en la estación mientras esperaba la llegada de su tren.

La chica de la boletería de la estación, al oír su pregunta, le devolvió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

"Lo lamento mucho capitán" suspiró "Hermione tenía el turno de guardia de esa noche y hubo un bombardeo"

Draco no pudo evitar pensar durante todo el trayecto en tren en que, si en vez de quedarse callado aquella noche la hubiese invitado a salir, habría evitado su muerte.

* * *

RAF* = Royal Air Force o Fuerza Aérea Real; es la (valga la redundancia) Fuerza Aérea Inglesa que tuvo gran participación en la defensa de Inglaterra durante la WWII


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son mencionados con fines de entretención._

 _Sin más preámbulo, espero les guste c:_

* * *

El tren estaba tardando un poco más de la cuenta en aparecer en la estación y para Hermione el silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo.

"Señorita Granger" dijo el ojigris, posando su mano suavemente sobre el antebrazo de la castaña.

"¿Capitán?" preguntó Hermione con interés, girándose hacia Draco ante el sutil contacto.

"Quisiera invitarla a cenar" respondió Draco.

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras retrocedía un paso "¡oh no! no puedo capitán…"

"Señorita Granger, yo no soy un hombre que se dé por vencido con facilidad" dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado "y _siempre_ obtengo lo que quiero"

"Pero es que yo…"

"Nada de peros" dijo el rubio "tómelo como una devolución… ya sabe, por lo de las cerezas"

Hermione se sentía acorralada. Por un lado, sentía que le debía la cena al capitán por haber aceptado que pagara por ella las cerezas, y por otro lado llevaba saliendo con Ron unos cuantos meses, aunque aún no habían formalizado su relación y, por lo tanto, se armaría un buen cotilleo si alguien la veía saliendo con otro hombre. Aunque siendo una chica de armas tomar y bastante independiente – algo poco común en los tiempos en que se encontraban – le daba exactamente igual lo que las malas lenguas comentaran sobre ella, lo único que realmente le importaba era que Ron no se enfadara e hiciera uno de sus característicos berrinches.

"¿Le parece mañana por la noche?" preguntó Draco.

"No he aceptado su invitación capitán Malfoy" dijo Hermione.

"Lo sé" respondió él encogiéndose de hombros "pero tengo la impresión de que no se negará a ella, incluso aunque estuviese viendo a alguien"

"Salgo a las siete del turno" respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros "¿cómo sabe que estoy viendo a alguien?"

"¿Por qué otra razón iba a negarse a mi propuesta señorita Granger?" dijo Draco "si lo que le preocupa es que la vean junto a mí, no lo haga, seré discreto"

"No me importa lo que las personas piensen y digan de mí a mis espaldas capitán" respondió ella sonriendo con un dejo de altanería "solo quiero evitar una discusión, mi nov.… él es un poco celoso y suele malinterpretar las cosas con bastante facilidad"

"Ya veo" respondió Draco "aunque si no ha formalizado la relación, no veo porque debiese molestarle que usted vea a otras personas"

Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo, ya que se escuchó una fuerte explosión – que desprendió polvo y algunos trozos del techo – y la tierra se sacudió bajo sus pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y habría caído al andén de no ser porque Draco, quién aún tenía su mano sobre el antebrazo de la castaña, la tomo con fuerza por el brazo y la abrazó contra si para protegerla.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita Granger?" preguntó Draco una vez que el polvo se hubo disipado.

"S-sí capitán" dijo Hermione, soltando las solapas del abrigo de Draco y alejándose lentamente de él "fue solo el susto"

Cuando Hermione volvió el lunes por la mañana a trabajar, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Había tenido una estupenda cena con el capitán Malfoy y habían acordado escribirse al haber encontrado que tenían más cosas en común de lo que ellos habían pensado. Por otra parte, Draco miraba nuevamente por la ventanilla del tren y se prometía a si mismo que obtendría el corazón de la señorita Granger para él, costase lo que costase.


End file.
